


Cold shock

by NYWCgirl



Series: Holding pattern [6]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal is recuperating from his ordeal after the plane crash. Peter is there for him.





	Cold shock

‘I want to go out.’ Neal says looking outside the apartment. The Sky is gray, it has been for days and Neal has been cooped up in the apartment longer than he can imagine.

‘The doctor told you to stay of your feet. Your leg is still healing.’

‘I know that, but I can´t stay cooped up in this apartment.’ Neal answered cranky.

Peter nods, it is understandable that Neal, who was always out and about, hates being indoors. Hopefully he can start his physical therapy after the next checkup.

‘OK, I will make reservations for the Stargazer, is that OK?’

Neal smiles. He loves the food at the Stargazer, it is sublime, but low key.

‘Yeah, I would love that.’

‘But do you promise to use the wheelchair if we need to park somewhere other than right in front of the restaurant?’

Neal nods. He hates to admit it, but his leg still hurts fiercely when he puts any weight on it and he is experiencing a left sided weakness, which makes him prone to fall, so yeah, he will use the wheelchair if that means going out.

‘Good, I will make the reservations, Thursday alright? It will be less crowded then Friday.’

‘Yeah, that would be great.’

 

* *  *

 

Thursday comes quicker for Peter than Neal.

Peter had left the office early to make sure they had all the time needed and Neal doesn´t overdo himself. It is cold and Peter makes him wear a thick coat. They expect worse weather later that night, but Peter took a SUV from the office to provide more space for Neal´s cast. The car has winter tires which make driving in the snow a bit safer.

Even though the car is in the underground garage and the elevator brings them to the parking level, Neal is pale when they arrive at the car and Peter for a moment thinks about taking the elevator back up and calling for takeout. But Neal’s pleading and puppy dog eyes convince him to take him to the restaurant. Neal promises that he is OK and that all he needs is to sit in a restaurant with good food, a nice glass of wine and Peter´s company.

Peter carefully helps him to position himself in the car without much problems. Neal is still fit and able to pull himself up so Peter can position his cast in the foot well. The drive to the restaurant is uneventful and as predicted there is no parking space in sight. Peter tells Neal that he will double park and help him into the restaurant so Neal can wait there for him while he searches for a parking space, but Neal tells him he enjoys Peter´s company and reminds him they brought the wheelchair just for this case. He can use the fresh air. So Peter reluctantly searches for a parking space, which they find eventually. It started snowing a bit. Peter gets out and takes out the wheelchair, readying it before opening Neal´s door.

Peter helps Neal out and turns back to the car to get an umbrella. He hears a gasp behind him and turns to see what is happening. Neal is staring of in the distance. He is shivering but doesn´t blink. It is eerie to see.

‘Neal?’

When he doesn´t get a respond, he repeats his question.

‘Neal, what´s wrong? Are you hurt?’

‘It’s cold.’ Neal whispers.

‘I know I should have dropped you off in the restaurant.’

‘I need to find shelter.’ Neal whispers and he starts to try and get out of the wheelchair.

‘Wow, Neal stop. What´s wrong?’

‘We need help. Did I send our last coordinates …?’

Neal is breathing heavily and grasps for something to support him. Peter suddenly realizes that Neal is having a flashback.

‘Neal, it is Peter, you are safe.’

Peter quickly opens the door and lifts Neal out of the wheelchair, back in the car. Once the door is closed, he folds the wheelchair, dumps it in the back of the jeep and quickly gets in the car. He starts the car, putting the heater on high, all the while looking at Neal.

‘Neal?’

He gently guides Neal´s face so that he is looking at Peter. And suddenly there is recognition.

‘Peter?’

‘Yeah it is me, are you OK?’

‘What happened?’

‘I guess you had a flash back. You mentioned that you were cold? I can only guess that you were back in the forest after the crash.’

Neal nods, memory coming back.

‘It was the cold, I’m sorry. I don´t know what happened. All I could feel was the cold. I don´t know, it was like I was back in that forest.’

‘No need to be sorry, hey, this happens. Let´s go home and stay indoors. I will call the restaurant and tell them we are unable to make it.

 

* *  *

 

By the time they are home, Neal is half asleep and Peter gently guides him up to the apartment. Neal wants to lay on the couch, so Peter indulges him, putting a warm soft fleece blanket over him before going into the bedroom to call the restaurant to explain what happened and order some take out.

When he walks up to the couch, he can see that Neal´s eyes are closed, so he lets him sleep. Take out would take at least forty five minutes to an hour. Peter puts on some soft music, picks up a book and settles next to Neal.

When the doorbell rings, Peter looks up from his book, realizing it is the take out guy already. Neal woke because of the doorbell so he explains Neal it is the food he ordered. Neal nods rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Peter quickly puts the food on two plates and carry them to the couch, returning to the kitchen for a bottle of water and Neal´s pills.

‘Were you able to get some rest?’

‘Yeah, I am still not sure what happened. Like you said, the cold probably triggered a flashback.’

‘Well, we will need to make sure that you are warm. We will work it out. This is not an uncommon phenomena, a lot of trauma victims have flashbacks.’

Neal nods but Peter can see Neal isn´t convinced.

‘Really Neal, don´t worry about it, the doctor gave you the name of a very good therapist, we will make an appointment, maybe they can give you copying strategies. You are such a strong person, you survived major trauma. Neal, it is perfectly normal to have flashbacks or nightmares. We will deal with them.’

‘I never considered myself a trauma victim.’ Neal admits finally.

Peter snorts, ‘you survived a plane crash and you didn´t consider yourself as a trauma victim. Reality check, buddy, you are. But that is OK, I am here. You will put this behind you. I believe in you.’

Neal smiles fondly at Peter.

‘Thank you for being there for me.’

 


End file.
